endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Baneconqueror
'' You pick the gate, sir, and my old girl will peel it open! You'll see!'' -Colonel Kotchakis Vinnmann, 81st Armored Cadian Regiment, talking about his Shadowsword Super-Heavy tank, Warhammer 40,000 A variant of the Conqueror tank, the Baneconqueror carries a single forward-firing gun for its role on the battlefield-- killing tanks, titans, destroying urban fortifications, and causing panic on the battlefield. 1 VEHICLE Capacity None. Sensors All Baneconquerors carry a full suite of environment sensors (windspeed, gravity, atmosphere composition, etc.) It also carries an independent thermal camera with Radar targeting assistance for its massive gun and has a four-point LADAR for all-around drive assistance. Anti-Surface Weaponry TC443 16' Mass Accelerator (1) The TC443 16' Mass Accelerator is a very powerful smoothbore tank cannon. A short-barrel version of the rapid-fire cannons found on starships of the TOP, the TC443 fires explosive-fragmentation-incendiary 16' shells at a maximum of 60 rpm, although it only carries one minute of ammunition for maximum rate of fire. The massive size of the shells allows it to devastate infantry, tear apart fortifications, and can blow the turret off of a Conqueror even if the shell lands near the tank. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Cobra Fangs (1) One problem with having such a destructive gun is that normally, everyone wants to kill you, including aircraft. To solve this problem, the TOP PEC fitted Cobra Fangs onto the top of their Baneconquerors. The Cobra Fangs air defense turret is a small radar-controlled dual-THEL weapon system capable of slicing an aircraft into three pieces-- at a distance of 30 kilometers. Upgrades Weaponry Thermonuclear 16' shell For decimation of ultra-heavily dug-in enemy defenses, the Banconqueror can receive a few precious 10-kiloton armature-equipped laser-ignited thermonuclear shells. These things can produce a devastating concussive blast to wipe out a square kilometer, as well as create a powerful EMP to fry everything electronic that survived it. Protection The Baneconqueror is clad in self-healing ceramic plating backed by spall liner. Able to resist a pressure-assisted 8' Olympium sabot, if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Active defenses consist of a powerful area denial electromagnetic wave jammer that hopelessly blinds enemy guidance, as well as a directional EMP pulse firer. Locomotion The Baneconqueror runs on four high-output electric motors, each putting out 900 horses. A massive graphene-enhanced lithium polymer battery sits just above the titanium chassis, which can power the vehicle's electronics, weaponry and motors all at full draw—for 2 hours. A miniature MCFR sits inside a radiation-shielding chamber in the front of the vehicle, giving off a steady 1 GW per second to power the vehicle and/ or recharge the battery. Since the Reactor is the most expensive part of the entire vehicle, it is kept in a titanium-ceramic module that allows it to be recovered from a knocked-out Baneconqueror and reused in new ones. The vehicle can hit 100 kmph on a paved road, and keeps the vast majority of it off-road. Category:Blog posts